28 August 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-08-28 ; Comments *Another all records show, including three tracks from the Dead Kennedys album and two consecutive tracks by different bands called Glass - both on two different labels called Glass Records *Includes a detailed description of "sensemilla". *Mentions he is off to celebrate his birthday after the show. *Tracklisting also available at the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Tracklisting also available at Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8706826297/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *All Records Programme Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2' begin at start of show *Satellites: Urbane Gorilla (7") Rewind REWIND 2 *Toots & The Maytals: Pressure Drop (7" - Toots & The Maytals E.P.) Island IEP 11 *Zounds: Can't Cheat Karma (7" - Can't Cheat Karma / War / Subvert) Crass 421984/3 *Ruts: West One (Shine On Me) (7") Virgin VS 370 *Glass: New Colours (7") Glass GLASS 001 *Glass: Tobor Sam (7") Glass GLASS 117 *Mekons: Snow (7" - Snow / Another One) Red Rhino RED 7 *Black Uhuru: No Loafing (Sit And Wonder) (album - Sinsemilla) Island ILPS 9593 *Roky Erickson And The Aliens: I Walked With A Zombie (album - Roky Erickson And The Aliens) CBS S CBS 84463 *Chefs: Boasting (7" EP - Sweetie / Thrush / Records And Tea / Boasting) Attrix RB 10 *Wasted Youth: I'll Remember You (7") Bridge House BHS 10 *UK Decay: Unwind (7" - For My Country / Unwind) Fresh FRESH 12 *Lorelles: Public Transportation (in the schedule but he dropped the record and scratched it - so it is omitted and instead he plays:) *Royal Jokers: Hard Times *Jump: Shake Up (7") Caveman CLUB 1 *Dead Kennedys: Ill In The Head (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *Dead Kennedys: Holiday In Cambodia (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *''tape flip file 2 during above track'' *Dead Kennedys: Viva Las Vegas (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *Ral Donner: I Need Somebody To Lean On / Blue Moon Of Kentucky / My Happiness / That's When Your Heartaches Begin / That's All Right Mama (album - 1935-1977 I've Been Away For Awhile.. ) Picadilly ND135 *Mania D: Track 4 (7") Monogam 002 *''tape flip file 1 during above track'' *Wall: Ghetto (7") Fresh FRESH 17 *Ethiopians: I'm Gonna Take Over Now (split 7" with Jackie Mittoo - I'm Gonna Take Over Now / Home Made) Rio R114 *Liliput: Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *Andrew Hayward & The Panic Buttons: Telephone Box (7") Twist And Shout TNS 1 *Relatives: As A Child (7") Smile SR 018 *Mikey Dread: Israel (12 Tribe) Styley (extended play) (album - World War III) Dread At The Controls TNT 1 *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7" - White Mice / Masochistic Opposite) Mode MODE 1 *Fingerprintz: Ringing Tone (album - Distinguishing Marks) Virgin V 2170 *'File 2' cuts out *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Paradise Place *Pointless Exercise: 3 Speed Pain *Eddie Giles: That's How Strong My Love Is *Mekon: Must Have.....Wheels (not THE Mekons..a different band) *Beat: Whine & Grine / Stand Down Margaret *Brains: In The Night File ;Name *1) 1980-08-28 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *2) 1980-08-28 Peel Show DB190.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:02:07 COMPLETE SHOW *2) 01:33:53 ;Other * 1) T276 of the 400 Box. Bit of a high pitched AM whine throughout most of the show. * 2) File created from DB190 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * 1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cmfzagjwd1o * 2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online 28 August 1980 Category:Tishbriz August 1980 Category:Derby Box